In My Own Time
by ashweighbrofist
Summary: Lexus has a new band member. But what happens when something tears their band apart. Will they be able to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Drowning (Ashleigh's POV)**

She had put up the announcement on Facebook, 'Anyone seventeen and older that knows how to play guitar, do you want to join a band? I will accept guys, but preferably girls.' I had dreamed about the day but I never actually thought it would happen. I packed up my gear and took the money that I had saved up to buy a plane ticket to Los Angeles. I was eighteen at the time and had been on my own since the summer of '13. When I arrived in L.A., my first thought was to sight-see. I remembered then that the reason I was in the 'City of Angels' was for Lexus. I took a taxi to her house. Her address had been posted with her status.

When I managed to arrive at my destination, I felt nervous and scared. I fought back the butterflies building in my stomach and made my way up to the front door. Scanning my surroundings, I took in the view of the house. It was bigger than I had expected, but it wasn't too massive. I rang the doorbell and stood very still. She answered the door after a few seconds. "You're here for the auditions, right?" she asked, her voice like liquid gold in my ears. I nodded slightly. "Come on in!" she exclaimed with a smile.

She led me to her living room, which was lightly decorated. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked me. "Ashleigh; Ashleigh Marie Luna…," I said softly, shyness playing in my tone. "Hi, Ashleigh. I'm Lexus Amanda and I'm excited to hear what you've got." She sounded ecstatic, as if I had already won her over. "Well, I can play guitar, bass, and drums, but I sing too…," I whispered. She nodded and I continued, "I chose Reprobate Romance, but I'm not sure if you want me to do it or not." She responded, "Well, I'd like to hear it, so whenever you're ready, you can begin." I pulled out my guitar and started the song.

_ You show me hell in the most beautiful light,_

_ Your lies disguised as alibis._

_ You know you're hell behind those beautiful eyes, _

_ A feeling I can't fight._

_ We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._

_ And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_

_ I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be,_

_ So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

_ You left me here without a breath or goodbye,_

_ You never even tried._

_ You saw me then I was so perfectly blind,_

_ A love I'll never find._

_ We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed. _

_ And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_

_ I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be,_

_ So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

_ You just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed,_

_ So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_

_ I don't know who we are or what this means,_

_ So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

_ Yeah, you said you felt the same, but now who's to blame._

_ Yeah, you said you felt the same, but then something changed._

_ Yeah, you said you felt the same, but now who's to blame._

_ Yeah, you said you felt the same, but then something changed._

_ We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._

_ And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_

_ I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be,_

_ So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

_ You just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed._

_ So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_

_ I don't know who we are or what this means,_

_ So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

Her jaw dropped and she said, "Welcome to Blacklisted Me." My heart stopped as I heard those words and the tears started to fall as I was overcome with happiness. I almost stopped breathing and my whole body shook with emotion. She came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Hey, are you okay?" she inquired, worry apparent in her voice. I nodded slightly and took in her scent. She pulled away and smiled. "So, you'll move in tomorrow?" I looked up at her and nodded in response. She giggled and took my guitar from my grip and placed it on the table. She then led me upstairs to show me my room.

"This is our room. We have to share a bed since I only have one. I intended to keep Blacklisted Me as a solo act, but you're here now. If it bothers you, I can buy another bed…" I stopped her and shook my head. "It doesn't bother me, but I'm afraid that it'll bother you. I'm a lesbian and I've never actually shared a bed with anyone, but I don't want to cause any problems." She smiled. "You won't cause any trouble. I'm bisexual, so I really don't mind." My heartbeat quickened and I felt myself slipping from reality. She brought me back and asked, "Do you have a lot of stuff to get from your hotel or…?" I shook my head and she grinned widely. "So you'll move in today?" I nodded and smiled. She ran down the stairs to pick up my luggage while I stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for her return.

As the day went on, she asked me simple questions about my background and my up-bringing. I answered with respect and dignity. Before long, it was dark outside and my stomach was empty. I giggled as it growled from hunger and looked up to find Lexus staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She blushed and went into the magnificent kitchen to cook dinner. I offered to help, but she insisted that she do it herself because I was her guest and she felt the need to cook for me. I complied and she smiled, obviously happy about getting her way. I sank into a chair and watched, her slender body rocking slowly to a song only she could hear. I observed her posture, my eyes lingering on her hips. I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't notice that she had finished the food and was now sitting beside me at the table.

The meal that she had prepared looked fantastic and as I took my first bite, I was surprised to find that it lit my taste buds on fire. "Wow, Lexus… This food is simply amazing," I commented. She laughed and gave me a soft smile. "I'm glad you like it." We continued to eat in silence, the time passing by fairly quickly. When we were both finished, she got up and took our dishes to the sink to be washed. "How about you go on upstairs and get ready for bed? I've still got a few things to take care of so I'll be up in a little while." I nodded, respecting her wishes and made my way into our bedroom. I put on my pajamas, which consisted of a plaid shirt and a pair of boxers, and got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On Air (Lexus's POV)**

I sat down at the table after Ashleigh had gone upstairs and opened my laptop. I found myself logging on to YouTube and starting a video. "Hey, guys! It's Lexus here," I began, speaking softly as to not be heard by the girl who was in my bed. "So, I have found a new band member, but I think… I think I'm falling in love with her. The way she talks to me is incredible. She's shy and sweet. She's also tiny, but she has an amazing voice." I sighed. Even thinking about her had me falling in love. "Well, the next video I post will be the two of us together. So, good night and sleep well everyone," I concluded. I ended the video and uploaded it before closing my computer and stashing it away. I heard a small scream from the bedroom and ran upstairs to see what was wrong. It was dark, but I could make out the small girl, who was practically in tears, in the bed half-naked. I pulled off my tank top and my jeans, leaving my body covered only with my bra and underwear. I crawled onto the bed and situated myself on top of her, my eyes scanning hers for confirmation. I almost slid off of her until I felt her hands on my sides. I gently took them into my own and whispered, "No. Tonight is about you. I want you, but I'm not asking for anything in return." She looked up at me with a hint of fear in her soft brown eyes. "I will never do anything you don't want me to do. Never." My reassurance seemed to calm her and my arms locked around her waist and pulled her up. I leaned in and kissed her, my lips tingling from the sensation of being interlocked with hers. My tongue sought entrance, but I fought the urge and simply let her lips linger on mine for a minute.

Her fingers, I felt, got tangled up in my hair. I left her mouth and ran my tongue down her neck, earning a soft moan from the small girl beneath me. The sound sent chills down my spine, as if I were standing in a freezer. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto the floor, smiling as plastic collided with wood. My gaze was drawn to her thin figure and my mouth began to water. She was beautiful, her body perfect beneath mine. I ran my fingers down her chest and stomach, smiling when I felt her wiggle under my touch. I softly placed light kissed on her collar bone, nipping gently and occasionally. Her soft moans beat against my eardrums, causing my body to quake from excitement. I tugged off her boxers and studied her perfect, tight body. I placed my thigh between her legs and began to grind against her, her excited groans filling the room with each stroke against her hard clit. The bed rocked with my movements, causing the headboard to collide with the wall. Gradually, her moans grew louder, leading me to believe that she was close to an orgasm. The first waves of ecstasy hit her and her breathing hitched. I could feel her sweet nectar dripping off of my leg. My lips were drawn to her pussy like a magnet. I softly licked her clean; she tasted like honeysuckle, sweet and soft. Her breathing considerably slowed and her panting stopped. I laid beside her and drew her into my arms, feeling a hole that had been present in my heart for so long disappear. I could feel her hands fumble with my bra clasp and I whispered, "What's wrong?" She looked up at me with frustration playing on her features and said, "I don't like that this fabric of yours is hindering me from getting too close to you." I laughed at her honesty and took the rest of my clothes off. She curled into me and became a part of me that I couldn't bear to lose.

I felt her fall asleep, her breathing slow and her heartbeat in sync with mine. I felt myself drift off as well until an alarm woke me up. I hurried to turn it off so it wouldn't wake my sleeping love and noticed that she was still sound asleep. I carefully moved her off of me and got out of bed, getting dressed in a tank top and some skinny jeans. I crept out of the room and down the stairs to start breakfast. Putting a pan on the stove, I went with eggs and bacon, something I knew she couldn't resist. 'Today,' I thought, 'will be the day. I will introduce her to my friends today. What will I call her though?' My mind sought the right word to describe the girl that was in my, no **our**, bed. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice her staring at me. Startled, I jumped slightly, earning a small giggle from my lover. I smiled and moved over to her, quickly pulling her in for a kiss. After pulling away, I whispered, "So about last night…" She stopped me and pulled me close, wrapping her small arms around my body. "Last night was perfect. I felt things that I thought were lost to me. You were amazing. So yes, I will stay and yes, I am yours," she said softly, her voice like music to my ears. I smiled and picked her up with ease, placing her on the kitchen counter and kissing her passionately. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, so I granted entrance. Our tongues danced as my hands explored the rest of her body that had been untouched the night before. "Today, I want you to meet my friends, but only if you want to," I stated. She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder. Her breathing had become harsh and shallow, worrying me. "Hey, baby. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I inquired, fighting the urge to break down. She nodded, "Sometimes I can't breathe very well. I have to carry baby bottles and a pacifier, usually some baby toys too because if my breathing doesn't improve, I start to act like a toddler. I mean, it's not often, but I usually have to have someone around. I know it's stupid…" She turned her head away from me but I could still see the tears forming in her eyes. I lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "Baby, it's not stupid. It's something you have to go through and I am determined to help you, no matter what. Okay?" She softly nodded as I wiped the tears from her face. As I lifted her off of the counter, she clung to me, telling me silently not to put her down.

After she had eaten, we finished getting ready and left the house. I drove into downtown L.A. with Ashleigh asleep in the passenger seat. She looked so peaceful and happy that, when we arrived at our destination, I couldn't bear to wake her. I slowly and carefully got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to pick her up. I carried her up to Nicholas's door and knocked, hoping that his dog wouldn't bark. I, of course was wrong but Nick soon came to the door, calming the dog and opening it. "Hey, Nick!" I said, happy to see him. "Hey, Lexus. Who's that? Are you babysitting today?" he responded lightheartedly. I shook my head and gave him a small glare. "No, actually this is the new member of Blacklisted Me. Her name is Ashleigh. She's also my girlfriend." His facial expression changed into a confused and bewildered look. He had a right to stare; she looked like a tenth grader in high school, but I knew that she was older. I didn't know exactly how old she was but I knew it wasn't illegal. I laughed as he looked from the girl in my arms to me. He invited me in and I continued to carry my precious cargo in my arms as I walked through the foyer and into the living room.

She slowly nuzzled my neck after a while and lifted her head off of my shoulder. I brushed back a few strands of her soft, brown hair after it had fallen into her face. "Hey there, sleepyhead. Want to meet Nicholas?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I turned her in my lap to face Nick, who was sitting across from us still finishing his answer to the question I had asked a minute before. "Nick, I'd like for you to meet Ashleigh." She gave a small wave and smiled sheepishly. "She's very shy, but she's an amazing singer. Baby, do you want to play him a song?" I softly asked, hoping that she would say yes. She nodded slightly and he handed her a guitar that was nearby on a stand. She began to sing a song that I hadn't heard before, but captured my attention none-the-less.

_ Pillows soft, covers warm_

_ And it's getting easier not to wake you up._

_ Don't you know that I know _

_ All of the reasons that you have got to go._

_ But I've been trying to save you_

_ And I've been trying to change you,_

_ But I can't take watching you slip away._

_ In a dream nothing's real._

_ And there are no scars or permanent marks to bear._

_ Lights are low, heart of stone,_

_ But it makes the minutes not seem so infinitely cold._

_ But I've been trying to save you._

_ And I've been trying to blame you._

_ But I can't take watching you slip away._

_ Cause there's just no cure, _

_ No house on a hill._

_ No love that's in mind._

_ If you're not filled._

_ But I've been trying to save you._

_ And I've been trying to change you,_

_ But I can't take watching you slip away._

_ Been trying to save you,_

_ Been trying to save you, _

_ Been trying to save you,_

_ I've been trying to save you…_

My eyes watered as she finished the last line. My heart was full of emotions that I had never felt before. The girl sitting in my lap had me wrapped around her little finger and there was not a thing in the world that she couldn't have or that I wouldn't give to her. Nick's mouth was agape and he stuttered, "Wh…what a gorgeous voice…" I smiled and kissed her head as she set the guitar on the floor next to us. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you, Nicholas," she said, startling us both. It was the first word she had spoken to him since we had arrived two hours earlier. He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take. She warmly received his offering and shook his hand, smiling at him in return. "Well, Nick, it was great to see you, but we have to get going if we are going to visit everyone else today." He nodded and got up to lead us to the door. I held Ashleigh in my arms and walked out into the sunlight, turning on my heel to face Nick. "Bye, Nick. I'll see you later." He smiled and waved as I carried my girlfriend to the car, setting her gently into the passenger seat. As we pulled away from the suburban house, I smiled and held Ashleigh's soft hand. It was going to be a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shadows (Ashleigh's POV)**

Once again, we were in the car, driving around downtown L.A. to meet up with some of Lexus's friends. Lexus had talked to them on the phone before we had left Nick's house, but I was still nervous. I was afraid that they wouldn't accept my strange behavior and I was completely mortified. "Baby, it'll be fine. They will absolutely love you, just like I do. I promise, I will protect you." Her grip tightened slowly on my hand and her reassurance calmed my mind. I nodded and stared out the window. The soft hum of the engine put my mind to rest as I watched the houses pass by quickly. It was only three in the afternoon, but the sun was already sinking down into the horizon. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Lexus asked from the driver's seat. I nodded and pressed my head against the cool window. I didn't notice her staring at me worriedly until I turned my head to find her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were pure white from her strength. Her eyes locked with mine and she seemed to have read my mind, for in less than a second we had pulled over and I found myself lurching forward in the grass next to the highway. I got sick and sank to my knees. "We aren't going to make it out there today, Miranda. Ashleigh just got sick… No, she'll be fine, I just need to take her home for now… Okay, I'll see you then," Lex finished, ending her call. She picked me up and carried me to the car, setting me gently in the passenger's seat. She then got in on the driver's side and sped toward our home.

Upon reaching our extravagant house, she screeched to a halt and ran over to my side to carry me into the house. "Lexus, go visit your friends. I'll be fine I promise." She looked down at me and gave a broken sigh. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Something might happen while I'm away. I really don't want to take that chance." I nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed my lips, hers soft and gentle on mine. She carried me up to our room and placed me carefully on the bed, tucking me in under the covers. She kissed my temple and my nose then turned toward the door, sighing again as she reached the frame. "Are you sure you want me to go? I can stay. It's not a problem." She sounded genuinely worried, but I reassured her. "I'm fine, babe. Just go have fun and be careful." She nodded and I listened as she glided down the stairs and out the door. I closed my eyes and took in the sound of the soft chirping of blue jays in the trees around the house. I felt myself drifting off before too long and let the comfort of sleep take me into dreamland.

I felt a sharp pain between my thighs that jolted my senses. Opening my eyes, I saw an unfamiliar man on top of me, his cock thrusting into me with extreme discomfort. I screamed, but all was lost in the depths of the silent house. I felt alone and unable to do anything, my hope was failing. I screamed again, holding on to the last bit of hope I had left. I felt something heavy strike my skull, and I fell back, blacking out on the bed.

"Ashleigh! Oh, please wake up baby. Please…" I could hear Lexus's pleading through the thick veil that shrouded the confines of my brain. I tried focusing all of my energy on my hands. My body refused to move but I forced myself to do something. Finally, Lexus whimpered and the sound of her hurting tore me apart. I hurled myself back into reality and opened my eyes, whining in pain as my head pounded. Lexus gathered me up in her arms and cried relentlessly. "I thought you were dead… I won't ever leave you again. Ever." I curled into the sound of her voice, gripping her shirt in my fingers with a firm and strong grasp. I didn't want to let go, knowing that if I did, the images of what happened would come rushing back into my mind. Her strong arms weren't enough to keep me from falling apart. I cried hard and buried my face in her shirt, hoping that it was all just a dream. Lexus's grip tightened around my waist as I cried nonstop.

When the tears finally slowed, I looked up at Lexus, searching for a sign of comfort. Her face was contorted in anger and disgust as her fingers curled into fists in the soft fabric of my shirt. She was ready to kill someone and I didn't want to be the one to stop her. I looked around and noticed that my blood was evident on the pillows and sheets. "That bastard. I will kill him." She set me down carefully and went downstairs. I could hear shouting coming from the kitchen, so I fumbled with the covers and managed to set myself down on the floor before crawling out of the room. I sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase and listened as Lexus went on a rampage. "Cassidy, he raped her and then hit her in the head with a metal rod! How am I supposed to stay calm about that?! He deserves to be in jail! I'm calling the police whether you like it or not. I told him to stay away from my family. That girl is my life now and he fucked her, so I have no sympathy for him. Not anymore… Fine, come over and talk to her." She spotted me and cringed when she noticed the tears that were falling from my eyes. "She heard me. I have to go, see you in twenty." She hung up the phone and ran over to snatch me up into her arms. Cradling me close to her own body, she showered me with kisses.

A knock on the door was heard in the living room, where Lexus and I had gone after my fit by the stairs. She left me on the couch and went to open the door. She came back in and following closely behind her was her friend, Cassidy Fields. "Cassidy, this is Ashleigh." She sat back down and moved me into her lap once more, my head resting on her chest. The girl waved, but I didn't return her greeting, I was too focused on Lexus's expression. "Ashleigh, are you okay? I mean, did he hurt you?" Cassidy asked, the look on her face saying that she hoped Lexus was wrong. "Of course he did! Cassidy, her blood is all over the sheets and pillows in our bed! What in hell do you call that?! Okay? That's not okay, that's terrible." Lexus's angry tone scared me, causing me to start shaking. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry." She kissed my head. "Let her answer, Lexus. I need to hear it from her." Cassidy was looking directly at me. "Cassidy, she doesn't talk much. I doubt you're going to get a response out of her." I touched Lexus's cheek with a palm and it seemed to silence her. "Cassidy… He did hurt me… I can't walk… I-I can't really see right now either… He hit me in th-the head with something sharp…" I shocked everyone in the room with my soft voice. Cassidy looked pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. "So it's true… He did rape you," she whispered, finally realizing that Lexus had been correct on the phone. She got up and left the house in tears; neither one of us followed her. "Ashleigh, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I won't leave you alone again," Lexus whispered in my ear. I linked my arms around her neck and sniffled. Before I drifted off, I heard her quiet voice ring out. "It's going to be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Darkness (Lexus's POV)**

I stared down at Ashleigh as she slept. She looked so peaceful that, even when I had to go to the bathroom, I didn't want to move her. She was too perfect for me. I shouldn't have left her at home alone. That bastard, John, would have a hard time getting to her now that Cassidy knew what he had done. I wasn't proud of what I had said to her, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I carefully placed her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get my computer. When I reached the kitchen counter, I pulled out my laptop and went back into the living room. I set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and moved Ashleigh back into my lap. I hesitantly pulled YouTube up on the screen and started a video. "Hey, guys. It's me, Lexus. Well, here she is. Ashleigh. She fell asleep due to exhaustion. A lot of things have happened today. Things that shouldn't have happened. I'll post another video tomorrow, but until then, have a great night." I turned the video off and sighed softly. 'This shouldn't have happened to her or to me…,' I thought. Ashleigh didn't stir and I finally realized that she was a heavy sleeper. She began to whimper in her sleep, as if she was having a bad dream. Her whimpers grew louder and louder until I woke her up. "Ashleigh, hunny. It's okay, you're fine." She clung to me, obviously broken into pieces.

I tried calming her down but nothing seemed to work. She cried relentlessly until finally, she ran out of tears. I held her close, unwilling to let her go. My whole existence, my world, my everything was in my lap, pouring her heart into her tears because of some asshole that couldn't keep his hands to himself. I felt the anger bubble up from deep within my gut once again and fought to stay in my seat. Every inch of me wanted to find him and murder him, but my brain told me that I would be doing no good by leaving Ashleigh by herself again. I calmed myself, unable to do anything else. Ashleigh shivered, causing me to shiver simultaneously. Getting off the couch with Ashleigh still in my arms, I managed to make it up the stairs and into the bedroom, where I sat Ashleigh on the floor and moved to the bed to change the sheets.

After ridding the bed of the bloodied sheets, I put the new ones on, then placed my girlfriend underneath them, while she watched my every move. Her eyes told me that she wanted sex, but I wasn't willing to touch her in any sexual way until she had recovered. She silently and wordlessly pleaded with me, but I shook my head. "Not until you've recovered. I'm afraid that it'll hurt if we do it now," I whispered to her, hoping that she would comply. To my relief, she did and I sadly smiled. I laid down beside her after stripping down into my bra and underwear. She seemed to enjoy the idea of my being half-naked, so she curled up to my body and clung to me like a kitten. I heard her stomach growl and giggled at the expression that lay on her face as she got embarrassed. "What do you need to eat, Ash?" I asked, unsure of what she needed. "My bottle…" Her tiny whisper almost went unheard as she buried her face in my chest. "I'll be back then. Let me go make one." She let go of me and to my surprise, laid patiently in bed as I searched for her bottles. I found them in her bag and, taking one out, went downstairs to fix her bottle. I double-checked the temperature to make sure it wouldn't burn her mouth and went back up into our bedroom. She reached her hands out for the bottle, but I held it away from her. "I want to feed you, baby. I want to help." She nodded and sat in my lap after I had sat under the covers, bottle in hand. I fed her the contents of the bottle, watching as she quickly gulped it down. She choked and I sat the bottle on the bed, leaning it up against my leg as to not get anything on the sheets. I patted her back until the coughing fit died away, whispering in her ear, "Not so fast, baby. It's not going anywhere." She whimpered and I gave the bottle back to her, making sure that she was indeed slow. She began to fall asleep as the liquid disappeared from the bottle and at last, my love had fallen into a deep slumber.

I relaxed and sat against the head board of our king-sized bed with Ashleigh in my arms, thinking about what the day ahead had in store for us. Her forehead was damp with sweat and a bruise had form on her cheek where John had slapped her in the process of raping her fragile body. I sighed in discomfort and closed my eyes, falling into an unmerciful dream.

"_Damn it!" I shouted, unable to move my legs. Ashleigh's small form was bruised and battered on the floor of our suburban home. "Ashleigh! Please, God! Wake up, damn it!" My shouts were useless as she lay unconscious and unaware of her surroundings. She was still breathing, but they were shallow and ragged breaths. I closed my eyes, unable to look at the horror. "Please, no… Ashleigh, don't do this to me…" She groaned and my eyes flew open. "Ashleigh!" I stumbled over to her, holding up her head in my hands. Her face was covered in cuts and scrapes, her blood running thick on the fabric of her clothes. She moaned again, this time looking in my direction but not actually seeing me. "Le..Lexus...," she croaked, her voice hoarse and low. I shushed her and kissed her forehead, tears streaming down my face._

_ Sometimes life seems too quiet_

_ Into paralyzing silence_

_ Like the moonless dark_

_ Meant to make me strong_

_ Familiar breath of my old lies_

_ Changed the color in my eyes_

_ Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_ Sorrow lasts through this night_

_ I'll take this piece of you_

_ And hope for all eternity._

_ For just one second I felt whole_

_ As you flew right through me._

_ Left alone with only reflections of the memory_

_ To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_

_ Sitting closer than my pain_

_ He knew each tear before it came_

_ Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_ Sorrow lasts through this night_

_ I'll take this piece of you_

_ And hope for all eternity_

_ For just one second I felt whole _

_ As you flew right through me_

_ And we kiss each other one more time_

_ And sing this lie that's halfway mine._

_ The sword is slicing through the question_

_ So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_ Sorrow lasts through this night_

_ I'll take this piece of you _

_ And hope for all eternity_

_ For just one second I felt whole _

_ As you flew right through me_

_ And up into the stars_

_ Joy will come…_

_I pleaded silently with a just God that she would be okay. Hre body grew heavy in my arms and I knew she didn't have much time left. "Ashleigh, I love you… Please don't leave me…" My whispers were lost in the silent, and now, broken house. The tears that I shed beat against the floor in a soft rhythm and my whimpers grew in intensity. She took her last breath and my scream filled the room, leaking into the halls._

I sat up in bed, sweat soaking my forehead. I looked over at Ashleigh, who was sitting up and looking at me with scared eyes. I reached my arms out and she crawled into my lap, clinging to me and nuzzling my neck. "It's okay, baby. I just had a bad dream, that's all," I whispered to her, feeling her tense muscles relax. She pressed her cheek against my chest and listened to my heartbeat. I sighed with happiness. She was safe again and I could actually rest peacefully knowing that I was holding her in my arms.


End file.
